


Awkward Missions Make Great Bedfellows

by Meynara



Series: Drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oh No There Is Only One Bed What Do, and it inspired this fic and it's sequel, literally saw this on ao3tag of the day tumblr, nipple blades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Sometime after their clans had decided the two were to be wed, Shisui and Rin were sent on a mission together. A rather simple mission, all things considered, but that didn't make it any less awkward.





	Awkward Missions Make Great Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> This ties in to the RP I'm writing fic from, so I don't know how canon this will be in relation to that but, it's still a fun fic and something I want to share. :3

Even with an impending marriage looming over the horizon, the village had needs that had to be fulfilled, and missions would go on. After a change in her behavior, Rin had been pulled off of the hospital rotations until further notice, but was left free to do other, less stressful missions.

However, as she wasn’t on a team of her own any longer, due to working almost exclusively at the hospital, she couldn’t go alone (or rather, it was highly advised she not go alone), so what better teammate could she ask for than her future husband, Shisui Uchiha?

When the pair had reached their stopping point for the second night of their journey, Rin was exhausted, much more so than Shisui was. Not for the first time, she regretted cutting back on her training as much as she had, leaving her with little stamina to make this journey. Already they were behind schedule because of how slow she was, but (wisely) Shisui hadn’t mentioned it.

Of course, because this wasn’t as far as they had meant to be by now, they didn’t have a room reserved and waiting, so when they approached the desk…

“I’m sorry, we only have one room – a single.”

Rin’s chin trembled slightly, her mouth open, looking as if she were ready to protest, but before she could, Shisui was taking the key and leading her up the stairs to the room in question.

“But – Shisui, it – it isn’t–”

“It’s for a mission, yes?” Head turning back to look at her, he smiled softly. “I doubt anyone would comment  _if_  they knew. It’s not as if we’re a pair of crazy, hormone driven teenagers, either, now is it?”

“Well, no, b-but,” she cleared her throat as he unlocked and opened the door. Before them was a rather plain (but nice) room with the typical amenities. A nice, large bed, carpeted floors, a mini-fridge and ensuite bathroom. (Where wasn’t there a bathroom anymore?) There was even a pair of nice, comfy and squishy chairs.

“Then that’s settled, come on, let’s get washed up, yeah?” He didn’t even wait for her, stepping into the room and setting his pack down beside the bed before going to rest in one of the chairs. “Go on, you can have the bathroom first.”

Again, another wise decision on Shisui’s part. Rin had collapsed into her bed when they arrived the night before and still hadn’t washed. The woman  _really_ needed a bath.

Taking a breath, brown eyes rested on the figure in the chair before giving in, taking her pack with her into the bathroom. It wasn’t long before he could hear the water going – and as if on cue, he relaxed, almost sinking into the chair.

Just one talk – no matter how well it seemed to have gone – was not enough to fix what had been done to Rin. If the pain inflicted upon her had been physical in nature, it  _might’ve_ been easier to deal with. However, nothing was that easy. Self-esteem, confidence, things the woman already had lacked (whether obvious or not) were at an all time low. She had even tried to turn down the mission when it was presented to the pair!

In fact, it seemed some of the ‘suggestions’ given to the woman had stuck, it only took Shisui saying yes for her to agree as well. Something that had held somewhat true for the majority of their trip thus far. He suggested a thing, she did it. The only things she  **HADN’T** bowed down to had been when he suggested they stop sooner, both the night before and tonight.

The whole situation was  _worrying_ , shaking the Uchiha up, though he’d done his best to keep up the facade of cheerfulness he was known to sport (Though it was usually a bit more genuine than it had been), because how  _else_ could he get through to her?

Just as she was in there long enough to cause worry, the water was turned off, giving him the hint that yes, she was coming out soon. Still thinking, he leaned over, reaching into his pack for a set of clean clothing so he could go in once she was out.

A few more minutes and the bathroom door opened, letting out a bit of steam into the room – not much, but enough to show she had definitely used a lot of hot water – before bare feet hit the carpet. Hair still damp and hanging past her shoulders, Rin stepped out in a large t-shirt and comfy shorts, quietly making her way to the bed and dropping her back before falling face forward onto the blankets. Chuckling, Shisui ducked into the bathroom, taking a shower himself – though a much quicker one, once the water kicked in and suddenly  **NO MORE HOT.**

Grumbling as he stepped out, water still dripping from his curls, he took in the sight waiting for him.

Rin had moved (he could even hear her giggling a little) and was now curled up in the bed, as far away as she could get in the bed, almost literally hugging the edge of the bed under the blankets. However, she was looking at him, her own eyes taking in the sight of him – wet curls and pants and nothing more, the occasional drop of water making it’s way down his bare chest.

Even as she was, there was no denying the fact that the medic had found herself attracted to Shisui – and his current state just made it all the more obvious, her face flushing a light red.

“What’s so funny over there?” Shisui can’t help but asking as he goes to sit on the bed, not crawling beneath the covers just yet.

“You shriek like a girl,” Rin said softly, her voice muffled as she pulled the blanket up further, covering the lower part of her face. “Sorry for using the water, but that was funny.”

“Oh, come on,  _you_ would’ve shrieked too if suddenly the water was  _ **ice**_! Was definitely more than a little bit nippy in there,” his lips turned down to a pout, crossing his arms and looking rather childish, only causing Rin to laugh more, her grip on the blankets loosening up a bit. He was, however, glad to hear her laughter. That had been rarer as of late, and this meant the mission was succeeding on one of it’s aims.

She was  _ **relaxing**_.

“That’s why I went first, less chance of that happening,” she grinned, face pulling out from under the blankets at last – her skin still somewhat pink beneath the purple stripes on her cheeks.

“Here I thought I was just being a gentleman, you  _ **planned**_ that, didn’t you?” Her only response was more laughter, causing the dark haired man to smile as he moved to lay back, still a nice distance between the two. “Well, it’s not the end of the world, but next time  _you_ get to have the freezing water.”

“Hey, I don’t want nipples that look hard enough to cut through glass!” She spoke without even thinking to filter it – another good sign, though she realized it almost as soon as it happened, her cheeks turning red. “I-I mean, I wasn’t staring, no, s-sorry.”

Now it was Shisui’s turn to laugh, rolling over on his side to look over at her, the blanket still between them. “Hey, I’d say it’s pretty flattering if a pretty lady is looking at me. It’s only natural, after all, I mean, we are well.” He cleared his throat.

“…r-right, we…we are. B-but still….! I don’t want glass cutter nipples!” She huffed, pulling her head under the blankets to more laughter.

“I don’t either, it isn’t as if I’ve got anything to cut with these anyway! Might be interesting if I poked someone else’s eye out with them, though, wouldn’t it?”

Brown hair poked back out from under the blankets, followed by soft laughter as she moved to sit up. “Would certainly be an interesting new weapon. Feared across the nations as ‘Shisui of the Nipple Blades’.”

Dark eyebrows rose as Rin placed her hands in front of her chest, fingers poking out as if there literally were small knives coming out of her nipples and moving from side to side – startling the Uchiha into more laughter.

“I’ll have to be sure to ask about that. Now, come on, we should probably get some rest. We’ve got more road to cover tomorrow to go get the supplies,” his voice was warm as he reached over for her. The action was enough for Rin to freeze, hands dropping before going back beneath the covers.

But once she was under the covers…she did scoot a bit closer to Shisui.

Progress…? Shisui liked to think so.


End file.
